1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, a control program thereof and a method for reading image, and more particular to an image reading apparatus, a control program thereof, and a method for reading image, which are capable of easily determining an output range of the image data which has been read.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In an image reading apparatus such as a fax machine, a copy machine, and a scanner, there are provided an operation key or operation keys and a display portion. An operator operates the image reading apparatus by operating the operation keys and recognizes an operational state in the display portion. Once the image reading apparatus starts to read an image of a document owing to the operation of the operation keys by the operator, the image data of the document which has been read therefrom (i.e., output data) is outputted to an image-data receiving device.
In a case in which the image reading apparatus is the fax machine as a sender, the image-data receiving device is the other fax machine as a receiver which is connected to the sender via a line. In this case, the image data which has been read is transmitted by the sender to the receiver via the line. In a case in which the image reading apparatus is the copy machine, the image-data receiving device is a printer which is provided therein. In this case, the image data which has been read is outputted by the printer, namely, the image based on the image data which has been read from the document is recorded on a recording sheet by the printer. Further, in a case in which the image reading apparatus is the scanner, the image data which has been read is outputted to a personal computer (hereinafter, abbreviated as a “PC”) as the image-data receiving device. The image based on the image data which is inputted into the PC is recorded by a printer which is connected to the PC, or, the image data is written into a memory medium.
In recent years, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. JP-A-2001-337662, JP-A-2003-219122, and JP-A-10-98609, there has been proposed an image reading apparatus in which an image based on image data which has been read from a document is displayed on a display portion that is provided integrally with or independently of the image reading apparatus, so that the image data which has been read can be recognized or confirmed.